Halloween Trickery
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Jade and Beck attend a halloween party hosted by Tori. When the gang goes outside to open a piñata though something changes all of them forever


Halloween Trickery

Jade was putting the final touched on Beck's vampire costume. She was applying his bloody make up. She had already fitted him for his fangs and when she finished his make-up she started on her werewolf make-up.

"You did amazingly," Beck said looking at his reflection.

"If you were a real vampire you wouldn't have a reflection," Jade said while putting some eyeliner on to complete her werewolf costume. She growled into the mirror and smirked satisfied after she finished. "Are you ready?" she grabbed her purse.

"Ya I'm ready," Beck said grabbing her hand. "Shall we go then?" he took her to the car. They arrived at the Halloween part and went into Tori's house together. Tori answered the door in her short sluty angel costume.

"Hi Beck, Jade," Tori rolled her eyes as she said Jade. "Come in the rest of the gang is here scattered."

Beck lead Jade inside stroking her furry hand. "Do you want any punch?" he asked.

"Punch sucks like hell," Jade said shoving Beck onto the couch in front of Saw 2 which was playing violently on the screen. She sat on Beck's lap and nearly attacked a goblin Robbie who made the horrid mistake of checking his phone in front of the TV.

Cat was running around as a cute witch. She had a black dress with a pink ribbon corset. Her black boots came up to her knees and she had put in pink ribbon laces. "Hi!" Cat said bouncing onto the couch beside Beck and Jade.

"Cat look the guy just died," Jade said pointing happily to the screen.

Cat screamed and ducked behind the couch where she landed on Andre who was bending over to pick up his devil's pitchfork. "You ok little red?" Andre asked helping her up.

"I don't like dead things," she whined.

"I know poor little red," he patted her head. "We could go get some of the snacks." Andre steered her towards the food.

"I'm so sad it's over," Jade whined plopping back into Beck's arms.

"It's ok babe I think they're about to break open the bat shaped piñata," he said helping her up.

"Oh joy," Jade said sarcastically. The vampire and werewolf met outside where the goblin, angel, devil, and witch were all gathered.

"Here Jade," Tori said holding the bat out to the girl.

"I'll hit your brains out," Jade said leaning against the glass sliding door.

"Ok and Andre you take the first swing," Tori said handing the bat over. Andre had Cat tie the blindfold in place and then began swinging at the bat piñata. As he hit it, it cracked open and a red light expanded over the group. Beck grabbed Jade and kept her close to his body and Jade clung onto his neck trying to suppress a girlish scream.

When the light cleared Beck tentatively released Jade. The whole group looked around and wondered what had happened.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Jade snarled.

"I have no idea," Tori said looking around. "Jade did you shave?" she suddenly asked eyeing up Jade's legs.

"Of course I did!" Jade snapped.

"Babe look," Beck said leaning down and brushing his hand along her fully furry legs.

"What the hell?" Jade said running her own hand over her leg.

"I don't know but," Beck started fiddling with his vampire fangs. "These things are really bothering me."

"Here do you want me to take a look?" Cat asked walking up and examining his mouth using her gloved hand to touch his fang lightly. "I think they're attached," she said unsure.

"That's impossible," Tori said.

"But you flying is more normal?" Andre scoffed as she hovered above the ground.

"Green is attached to my skin!" Robbie yelled.

"What the hell was in that piñata?" Jade snarled dropping onto all fours in front of Tori.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything," Tori said using her new wings to fly above the range of Jade's new growing claws.

"Jade," Beck said in a warning voice while Cat still worked on messing with Beck's tooth.

"Stand," Cat commanded.

Instantly Jade stood up and yelped a bit. "What was that?" Beck asked.

"Werewolves have a loyalty thing and they're extremely obedient."

"Cat when did you learn so much?" Andre asked.

"I guess witches know a lot about the super natural."

"Do you know when this stuff will wear off?" Tori asked from her roof.

"Get down here little angel," Andre said with an evil glare. He lifted his pitchfork which was now properly sharp.

"I don't like this Andre he tried to kill me," Tori said as Robbie appeared behind her on the roof and scared her. She leapt off and flew in the air. "Ok everyone hates me now make this better!"

"I always hated you," Jade said glaring up at her.

"Jade be good," Cat scolded. Instantly Jade was seated at Cat's feet looking up at the red headed witch.

"I don't like this whole controlling Jade thing," Beck said pulling Jade beside him and holding her close.

"Cat when does this wear off?" Tori repeated.

Cat looked around at all of her friends who were staring expectedly at her. "I, I don't know if it will," she answered honestly.

#

**AN: I know this ends abruptly but I thought a cliff hanger would be a good way to go for a Halloween one-shot. I hope you enjoyed please review sorry this is a day late but HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**


End file.
